


bedding belle

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: jaehyun has his eyes on the belle of the ball.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	bedding belle

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure porn! sorry i didn’t write a single thing for kinktober, hope this is enough for now ^^ 
> 
> btw this is also unbetaed and just hhhh isnt my best but oh well i tried... i think? 
> 
> btw check the visuals for taeil and jaehyun on the smtown halloween 2017 if u have any questions ;;; have fun  
> xx  
> sol

The most beautiful woman at that party is no one other than Kim Yerim. Her chocolate hair falls on her almost nude shoulders, decorated only by a silver necklace. What calls the most attention to Yerim is her bright yellow ball dress that goes all the way to the floor. Her heels are completely missed under that dress, only spotted whenever she twirls around the ballroom, laughing and smiling as her eyes turn into half-moons.

Jaehyun sighs as he observes Yerim from a distance. He’s been completely enchanted by her ever since his trainee days, but in that Halloween party, she truly outdid herself. The character of Belle not only fits her looks, but also her personality. Jaehyun wishes he had dressed up as some prince so he would have some pickup line to start their interaction.

In this doomed Halloween party for SM idols, producers, and business partners, Jaehyun has made the unfortunate choice of coming as an anime character. At first, the costume seemed sweet, Jaehyun chuckled when first wearing the clothes of a schoolboy and writing a name on his cheek, but at the sight of Yerim, he felt like a clown in a silly tie and tight pants. In reality, he is even worse than a clown.

While Yerim is the belle of the ball, Jaehyun is the pathetic nerdy schoolboy. A fucking weeb.

Jaehyun blinks back to reality. He has lost sight of Yerim for a moment. Then his eyes finally spot her, taking a drink alone. Finally alone. Yerim is so popular that she is always followed around by her members, Taeyeon or even Shinee members.

This is Jaehyun’s chance. He ignores any awkwardness he might be feeling inside that costume and makes sure he walks the fastest he can before Seulgi or Sooyoung can come to greet their friend.

Yerim is closer now. Even her back shows a beautiful silhouette, the dress fitting perfectly to show her curves and broad back. She has that princess aura even without trying. Jaehyun bites his lips. He cannot think this through or he might give up.

Lowering his head so he can whisper next to her ear, Jaehyun says slowly, making use of his deep voice, “Hey, beautiful.”

There’s a sudden movement from the princess and Jaehyun has to step back unless he wishes to be hit with her hair. He blinks in shock when their eyes meet.

“Ya, Jaehyun-ah, isn’t that _too_ weird now?” Taeil asks while chuckling.

Jaehyun chokes on his spit. How fucking embarrassing he’s messed the Belles up. At least Taeil is his friend, imagine his shame if he had accidentally flirted with Taeyeon, Boa, or one of the EXO boys… Surely they would never let him forget it and he’d become SM’s biggest joke.

Even hypothetically, that would never happen. None of those people would look as pretty as Taeil looks. For some unexpected reason, Belle fits his hyung like no one else. Jaehyun had seen the transformation before his eyes earlier that night, helping Yuta zip his dress and brush his wig. Ten applied the makeup, coloring their hyung’s faces with soft pink brushes. Everyone stopped to see Taeil turn into a princess as he smiled shyly and tried his best to feel comfortable in the dress.

When Jaehyun first saw Taeil in a dress, wig, and a little makeup, his heart suddenly flipped. Maybe it was because he could finally see the pretty shape of Taeil’s eyes downwards when they were lined black, or perhaps it was the blush that enhanced his high cheekbones, or maybe the gloss that glimmered on his full lips. Jaehyun put a hand on his chest as he watched his hyung fluttering his eyes and giggling sweetly behind his hand. He couldn’t help confessing how weird he felt, only to be ignored by the dazzling princess.

Right at this moment, Taeil looks up at him, a sweet smile on his lips. Jaehyun looks down, his eyes accidentally slipping to his exposed collarbone, before finally speaking.

“Ah, hyung, I…”

Jaehyun has always spoken slowly and his troubles with words date way back since he was a child. Fortunately, Taeil doesn’t let him go for long.

“It’s okay, you’re bewitched by me tonight, I can understand,” he winks cheekily.

Taeil is mesmerizing. His hyung has everyone falling at his feet. Earlier that night, Haechan had literally fallen to the floor at his sight, Mark had clapped in amazement, Doyoung had become speechless, and Jaehyun, well, Jaehyun was just another one in line. Taeil’s golden skin underneath the yellow dress makes the moon look like the sun and when earlier that day he looked at the staff’s camera and so softly said “beauty”, Jaehyun knew he had everyone inside his pocket.

Even so, Jaehyun must admit Yerim is still the prettiest Belle in that party for obvious reasons and he must focus on his objective.

“Just practicing with you how to get to someone,” Jaehyun explains, not wanting Taeil to get the wrong impression.

Taeil raises his eyebrows. “Tell me more.”

Jaehyun cleans his throat and thinks for a few seconds. “It’s like, whenever I start talking I mess it up.”

“You should just go and kiss this person then,” Taeil replies. He’s always been very practical, vibing with the “Just do it” idea. Jaehyun is far too hesitant for that.

He bites the inside of his cheek. “Won’t they push me away?”

Taeil laughs melodically at Jaehyun’s indecision. The younger is embarrassed but Taeil simply squeezes one of his cheeks. “They might as well kiss back, Jaehyun-ah,” he says, brushing his thumb on Jaehyun’s cheek right where there’s a writing for his costume.

Taeil leaves him by the bar and returns to his Beast. Jaehyun rolls his eyes. If Sicheng hadn’t looked so ridiculous dressed as a furry, he might envy him for wearing a couple’s costume with one of the prettiest people at that party.

Jaehyun’s eyes dart to where Yerim is, sitting at a table with the rest of the Red Velvet members and a few SM hotshots, such as Hodong and Soogeun. Good thing Jaehyun is already next to the bar, he’s going to make it his mission to get the courage to talk to Yerim, one way or another.

The third wine glass goes down his throat when someone sits next to him.

“What are you doing?” Yuta asks, big eyes analyzing Jaehyun carefully.

“Drinking courage,” he explains with a dopey smile. Finally, the alcohol has started to hit.

He takes one more glass of wine and leaves, going for the dancefloor. It’s pathetic, to say the least. Jaehyun can feel he is embarrassing himself, but for the first time, he doesn’t care. He is playful with Changmin, who smiles awkwardly at him, cheekily flirts with Sunny, who outright laughs at his face, and even begs Hodong and Heechul to invite NCT 127 to Knowing Bros — only for them to claim it’s not their fault, but SM’s.

Jaehyun is about to ask for a selfie with Lee Sooman himself, when he sees _her_. She is exiting the dance floor, making way to one of the dark corridors to a more private area. That’s his chance— again. He shoots a quick goodbye to Sooman and makes his run to where the yellow dress leads him.

In the dark hallway, the music is lower and he can hear the sound of her heels clapping on the floor. Jaehyun follows the sound. Yerim doesn’t turn around to see who has her trail. Jaehyun is closer, he can feel her floral scent entering his nostrils. He gulps and remembers Taeil’s words. He will simply kiss her.

Jaehyun pulls Yerim by her wrist, a little too violently, and presses her against the wall. Without hesitating, afraid he will stop if he stares into her brown orbs, Jaehyun closes his eyes and lowers his head so their lips can finally meet.

He has her caged against the wall, but he’s made sure not to be the one to give the last step in the kiss. When, second laters, he feels sweet lips against his, Jaehyun tastes victory. He is far too excited to kiss slowly and takes her lips ferociously. Yerim more than complies.

She places her small hands on Jaehyun’s chest and kisses him back. Jaehyun holds her by the waist while his other hand is on her neck. There’s no necklace there, but she must have taken it off and it’s better this way. Her glossy lips stick to Jaehyun’s lips but she makes sure to lick it and Jaehyun presses his body even closer than before.

Yerim lets out a whine that sounds as pretty as she looks. Jaehyun feels her curves and she pulls him by his tie. Jaehyun hadn’t expected her to be this eager, especially in public, but he can’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. Maybe she’d let him feel her up over her dress a little.

One of Jaehyun’s hands rises to her hair while the other tentatively lowers to her ass. Yerim doesn’t dodge his touch and instead pulls her ass against his hand. It gives him the boldness needed to squeeze it and it feels so soft on his hand.

Yerim is someone full of surprises. She places her leg between Jaehyun’s legs and presses her knee against his crotch. Jaehyun instantly holds her hair a little too hard and the extensions fall off.

It clicks something inside Jaehyun and he takes a step back, finally separating himself from her candy-like lips for the first time since he kissed her.

“Fuck, sorry, babe, I,” he begins apologizing but loses his words when his eyes drop to the lips he had been kissing. “Hyung?”

Taeil is adjusting his wig and yet he still looks like a princess, even if an unraveled one. His lips are swollen and soaked in saliva, his makeup is undone and his cheeks are far too red to need any blush. The princess looks up at the schoolboy with a gaze a tiny bit too innocent for someone who was just whining against his lips.

After having adjusted his wig, he pulls Jaehyun by his tie and hikes his leg up so there is more pressure on Jaehyun’s crotch. Jaehyun’s dick hardens under his pants and he becomes even more confused.

“Ya, Jaehyun, didn’t think you had it in you to kiss me,” he murmurs in a rough voice. Jaehyun’s eyes drop to his smiling lips. They are glistening, but not from gloss this time.

Jaehyun gulps. His brain is too slow to be under these kinds of situations and all his current blood flow is going straight to his dick as it becomes stiffer with the continuing pressure of Taeil’s touch.

Taeil remains smiling in a child-like way. His eyelashes flutter so prettily when he blinks while inquiring, “Do you wanna stop now?”

Does he? Is Jaehyun stupid to the point of giving up the prettiest person at that party when he has him right under him?

“Fuck no,” he replies. Truth be told, that is the fastest answer he has given in his entire life.

He cups Taeil’s face and brings it close to him. This time, he is the one to close the gap. Jaehyun cages Taeil against the wall again. Taeil’s hand goes from Jaehyun’s tie to his chest, feeling his muscles. Jae tries holding his smug smile when Taeil’s small fingers feel his abs, so he focuses on deepening the kiss instead. Taeil kisses him back, but his curious fingers can’t stop exploring. They go down, down, down, until they find the hem of the schoolboy shirt and make their way under Jaehyun’s trousers.

Jaehyun gasps in surprise, halting the kiss for a moment. The princess is a naughty one. Taeil smiles mischievously, feeling Jaehyun’s half-hard cock over his boxers. The younger’s length becomes harder with his touch. Taeil strokes it to get a sense of his length. Jaehyun is leaking so much precome now, he is sure Taeil can feel it over his underwear.

Taeil’s eyes widen and he smirks. “Big boy, hm?” he teases with a half-smile while looking impressed.

“Shut up, hyung,” Jaehyun mutters.

“You are so cute, Jaehyunie,” Taeil whispers with a giggle. Then his grip on Jaehyun’s dick tightens and Jaehyun jerks up against his touch.

To contain himself, Jaehyun hungrily takes Taeil’s lips on his again. Taeil kisses him back but continues masturbating him over his underwear. Jaehyun gropes his ass again, squeezing it harder than he had before, and Taeil stops touching his length for a few seconds, only for his hands to go through under his boxers.

Taeil’s direct touch against Jaehyun’s cock feels weird at first because of the yellow glove he is wearing for the costume. Fortunately, his fingers aren’t covered by that glove and Jaehyun can ignore it.

Taeil starts by caressing the head of his length. Jaehyun shivers but keeps on kissing back. Only when Taeil’s thumb teases his slit, Jaehyun detaches his lips from Taeil’s and rests his forehead on his. He is panting, enjoying Taeil touching just the right spot.

It’s no surprise that he is rock hard. Taeil smiles and giggles softly as he continues stroking Jaehyun’s cock. He focuses mostly on the head and the slit, but also spreads the precome through all its length. Taeil masturbates him faster and faster, Jaehyun wants to drown in his scent. He moves his head to Taeil’s neck and begins sucking love marks into it. Taeil’s surprised whine amuses Jaehyun.

Orgasm is near. Jaehyun raises his head and chokes out his next words. “S-stop,” he requests.

Taeil immediately halts his movements but doesn’t remove his hand. “Hm? What’s wrong, Jaehyun-ah?” he asks, looking slightly confused.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Jaehyun reveals. “Uh, we could, like, go back to the dorms,” he suggests, feeling nervous at the chance of rejection.

Taeil smiles with endearment. He stands on his toes, even while wearing heels, just to place a surprise peck on Jaehyun’s lips. “You’re a perfect prince.”

Fuck, maybe Jaehyun isn’t a weeb loser anymore.

♕

There is a slight fear in the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach that Taeil will give up whatever they are doing once they get to the dorms. The ride back home is fine, they play some music and there’s the occasional brush of hands, touch on the knees, and the secretive giggles. They can’t make out in the car, the driver would see, so they stick to those lingering touches and gazes.

Jaehyun is scared mostly because he thinks Taeil will see through his facade. After they arrive at the dorms, Taeil will see Jaehyun is nothing but a straight boy that had the fortunate chance of tasting his lips and so he will laugh at his face and look for men who can handle him. Jaehyun’s fingers tingle at the mere possibility of feeling Taeil’s skin, kissing him back, and maybe making those pretty whines turn into loud moans. A few hours before those thoughts wouldn’t cross his mind, but somehow they naturally made their way inside Jaehyun’s brain and they wouldn’t let him have peace until they became reality.

There is a possibility these thoughts were always there. Taeil had mentioned he was waiting for Jaehyun to kiss him and Jaehyun never lied about Taeil’s beauty. Before this night he just never considered Taeil might be pretty enough for him to want to kiss his lips.

Jaehyun is pulled from his thoughts when they finally arrive at the dorms. They get inside the building, take the elevator like two normal dudes would. Jaehyun impatiently taps his fingers on his waist and Taeil bites his bottom lip, on the verge of drawing blood from it.

The second they unlock their apartment, Taeil is pulling Jaehyun inside by his tie. He drags Jaehyun to his room and locks the door immediately.

“Winwinie and Yuta are gonna kill me tomorrow but oh well,” he comments, shrugging and chuckling right after.

Jaehyun is shocked by his eagerness but follows along. Taeil twirls on his dress one more time before stepping down from his heels and taking off his gloves. He intertwines his hands on Jaehyun’s neck before getting on his tiptoes and kissing him again. Jaehyun responds, never getting tired of Taeil’s mouth.

Taeil kisses delicately even when eager. His lips always leave Jaehyun wanting more and the way he gently bites the younger’s bottom lip to then lick it after is addicting. Jaehyun is hypnotized by the twirls in his tongues and the sweet whimpers he accidentally lets out. Taeil presses his palms against Jaehyun’s chest and his fingers trail up to his neck so they can undo Jaehyun’s tie.

His small fingers probably help when untying the knots, because, in less than a minute, Jaehyun feels his neck free and the tie is thrown to the floor. One of his hands is groping Taeil’s ass but the other palms the princess’ back to see where the zipper is. He tries to find it while his lips travel to Taeil’s neck.

Taeil’s fingers drop to his shirt's buttons, undoing them as fast as he can. Jaehyun finally finds the zipper but has difficulty pulling it down with the hair in the way. He tries two other times but manages to always lose the small zipper while opening the dress. Taeil chuckles when it happens a third time and steps back.

“Fuck, sorry, Illie,” Jaehyun apologizes. Maybe now Taeil will leave him for a more experienced man.

Taeil shakes his head and simply turns around, taking off his wig. The hair under it is the same color of light brown, slightly messy but still adorable. Jaehyun had been completely enamored by his curls ever since the start of Cherry Bomb promotions.

Jaehyun blinks twice. Taeil is still waiting for him to pull down his dress. Jaehyun’s fingertips tingle as he touches Taeil’s nude upper back for leverage. Taeil shivers under his touch and Jae holds his smirk. He slowly pulls down the dress’ zipper, enjoying the action of undressing Taeil slowly.

When it finally teaches his lower back, Jaehyun picks Taeil’s shoulder straps and lowers them. The dress falls on the floor, leaving Taeil only in his yellow underwear. Jaehyun caresses his back, his skin feels warm. Taeil is frozen for a few seconds, letting Jaehyun touch his body as much as he wants. The younger lays his hand on Taeil’s waist and turns him around to kiss him again. The kiss is fast and ends quickly.

Taeil’s hands return to Jaehyun’s chest, teasing his nipples and feeling his abs. He continues unbuttoning Jaehyun’s shirt and Jaehyun unbuckles his pants. Taeil personally takes off Jaehyun’s shirt and drops it to the floor. The younger kicks off his shoes and lowers his pants.

Taeil cups Jaehyun’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the silly writing on it. Then he gets on his knees and Jaehyun’s breath hitches.

Taeil teases him over his boxers, getting his dick fully hard in a matter of moments. There’s a wet patch of pre-come where the head of his length is. Taeil continues stroking it over the fabric until he pulls down the black underwear. Jaehyun’s cock stands close to his belly button.

Taeil licks his lips. “Can I taste it?” he asks with big innocent eyes.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun replies dumbfounded.

Taeil licks the head while holding the member by the base. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Taeil continues with his kitten licks until he opens his mouth and engulfs the length’s head. His tongue focuses on the slit for a moment before bobbing his head up and down the length. Jaehyun’s hands hold his curls and he emits a low moan for the first time.

Taeil’s mouth is skillful, he's gentle even when sucking dick, but the faintest twirl of his tongue sends shivers through Jaehyun’s body. He holds Taeil’s curls even tighter than before, being careful not to hurt him.

While going down on Jaehyun, Taeil makes sure to look up to meet his eyes. A few tears are streaming down his cheek, but his pretty makeup isn’t ruined except for the gloss. It has become a mix of precome and saliva.

Taeil starts masturbating the area his mouth can’t reach as he bobs his head faster and faster each time. “Fuck, Illie,” Jaehyun curses. He lets his hair go. “I think I wanna fuck you?” he speaks with so much uncertainty, it sounds like a question.

Taeil detaches his mouth from Jaehyun’s length. There’s a sinful thin line of drool and precome connected to his lips. Taeil licks it and it disappears.

“You think?” he asks while tilting his head.

“Wanna fuck you,” Jaehyun corrects himself. Taeil’s lips spread into a smile.

He lets go of Jaehyun’s member and goes to the drawer to pick up a bottle of lube. He then sways his hips to take off his boxers and lays on the bed, spreading his legs. Jaehyun is speechless at the sight.

Taeil gestures for him to come closer by curling his finger. Jaehyun coughs.

“I’ve never fucked a, like, a…” he points at Taeil, hoping he got the message.

Jaehyun hadn’t wanted to reveal that. Taeil shouldn't think he is inexperienced… But in a second of panic, the words left Jaehyun’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Gonna be your first? How cute,” he coos, in a playful but not mean way. “It’s not much different from fucking a girl, just gonna take longer prepping if you don’t mind,” he explains practically.

Jaehyun doesn’t move from his place and Taeil uncaps the lube himself. He is ready to coat his finger inside the bottle when Jaehyun finally moves to be over him.

“Can I prep you instead?”

Taeil‘s mouth gapes in an almost smile. “Such a prince,” he compliments and Jaehyun’s cheeks warm up. “Here, use lube and start slowly,” he recommends, putting the small bottle on Jaehyun’s hands.

Jaehyun sinks his index finger in the substance and looks at Taeil’s puckering hole. He breathes in, not letting nervousness take over him, and inserts it inside.

Taeil whimpers. “Is this good?” Jaehyun asks in worry.

“Yeah,” Taeil replies, sounding slightly breathy.

Jaehyun tries to focus on Taeil’s previous advice. It’s just like fucking a girl, just needs to start slower. He gets his finger deeper inside. Taeil’s walls are tighter and warmer than he first expected. Jaehyun fingers his and occasionally stretches his rim for a few minutes.

“You can add another,” Taeil tells him, hand combing through Jaehyun’s hair.

Jaehyun coats his middle finger in lube and penetrates Taeil with it. The walls clench around his fingers at first but relax the next second. Jaehyun begins fucking him, stretching his insides and watching Taeil unravel beyond his eyes. He holds Jaehyun’s hair with a tighter grip and tries closing his legs a few times. His whimpers are louder by each minute and he closes his eyes, squirming whenever Jaehyun fastens his pace.

“Hm, so good,” Taeil moans.

Jaehyun sees this as enough permission to add a third finger without any further warning. Taeil curses when he sinks the third and final finger.

There’s a strange taste of victory to this. Taeil was right, it isn’t much different than fucking a girl, especially taking into account he is fucking Taeil. The princess is so responsive, clenching his already tight walls whenever Jae touches a precious spot. He also has some pretty gracious curves and Jaehyun doubts any lips taste sweeter.

“Please, fuck me already,” Taeil begs.

Jaehyun smirks. “Princess is all pliant for me now, huh?”

Taeil gasps and he feels Taeil clenching around his fingers. “Jae, fuck!”

Jaehyun licks his lips and raises his head to whisper in his ear, “Do you like that? Being called a pretty princess?”

“God,” Taeil moans. “Please, please, fuck me.”

“As my princess commands,” Jaehyun says smugly.

Taeil opens his mouth, seeming to be about to retort, but he is easily manhandled on his fours. Jaehyun takes a few seconds to admire the sight before him. Wow, Taeil’s ass is really out of this world.

Jaehyun lubes himself up quickly, he doesn’t want to leave his princess waiting. He guides his dick to Taeil’s welcoming entrance and sinks inside slow and steady while holding onto his hips.

Taeil can’t keep himself on his two arms and falls on his pillows, hiding his face there. Jaehyun has just gotten the head of his dick inside when Taeil speaks up. “Fuck, you’re too good.”

Jaehyun tries not to act too confident, he still doesn’t have his entire length inside yet. He can't help the chuckle that leaves his lips. “You like that, princess?”

Taeil squirms at the pet name but turns around, looking upset. Jaehyun knows it’s all for show.

“If you don’t stop with this princess shit— fuck!”

He is finally fully settled inside, his balls touching Taeil’s ass. He knows that he is, as Taeil had earlier put it, a “big boy” so he lets Taeil get used to the size.

“How’s it?” Jaehyun asks, kissing Taeil’s nape.

Taeil nods but doesn’t answer. “How’s it for you?” he asks in a low voice.

“Weird,” Jaehyun confesses and then notices his mistake. “But like, _really good_ weird,” he explains himself.

Taeil laughs. “Jaehyunie is a prince,” he jokes. Jaehyun has a reply for that ready on his tongue but Taeil beats him. “You can move.”

Jae moves his hips and starts properly fucking Taeil. It is slow at first, he can’t be sure if Taeil was ready or simply impatient, but by the princess’ whimpers and moans, he notices he can get a faster rhythm.

Taeil’s walls accommodate him perfectly and Jaehyun makes sure to fuck him as deep as he can. He wants to take all Taeil can possibly give him, any moan is a personal victory. Taeil’s ass feels soft against his hip thrusts and Jaehyun grabs it with a grip stronger than ever before. Taeil clenches and Jaehyun fucks him faster.

“You feel so good,” Jaehyun praises him, trying to find the spot that will get Taeil pleasure the fastest.

The princess is already undone, unable to talk back. He holds himself to his pillow, moaning and whimpering while spreading his legs further and hiking his hips higher for Jaehyun to fuck him as best as he can. It’s such a pretty sight to see the man who had Jaehyun around his fingers in less than an hour go completely crazy on his dick.

“A pretty princess all for me to take,” Jaehyun taunts him. He pulls Taeil’s ass closer and changes his positions just so he can reach a point he’s noticed Taeil getting riled up whenever he is near.

Taeil yells. _Right there_. “Fuck, Jae, how is this your first time?” he asks while drooling on the pillows. His brain has gone completely fuzzy.

Jaehyun smiles and continues his thrusts. As a payback, Taeil clenches his hole harder, raising the pressure on Jaehyun’s cock. It’s harder for Jaehyun to fuck as fast in this tightened space, so he tries to keep his thrusts long and deep.

“I think I’m gonna come,” he says, feeling pathetic for coming so fast but he had it coming considering Taeil has given him a handjob and blowjob two different moments in the night.

“Come inside, please,” Taeil begs.

Jaehyun wants to tease him about being such a polite princess while begging for such a dirty thing but notices Taeil’s hand leaving the pillow so he can touch his own dick. Jaehyun is having none of that. There’s no way Taeil will come tonight if not by Jaehyun’s own hands.

He takes Taeil’s hand away, who gasps in surprise, and engulfs his dick under his hold. He can’t see Taeil’s dick right at his moment, but it feels hard and wet against his palm. Jaehyun has never touched anyone else’s dick in his life but he breathes in. This is no different than touching himself.

He sticks to what’s safe and yet effective, teasing the head and the slit without overdoing it and spreading precome around the member. Taeil’s length is thick but smaller than his, almost like Taeil’s real life size is compared to Jaehyun’s.

Taeil has been very vocal about his pleasure throughout the night so when Jaehyun hears him moaning from the handjob, he knows he is doing something right and repeats the movements.

Focusing on Taeil’s pleasure for these few moments helps Jaehyun hold his orgasm. Now that they are both about to come, Jaehyun returns to fucking Taeil hard, chasing his high while not letting go of Taeil’s dick.

Taeil suddenly stops moaning and squirming, gasping loudly and Jaehyun feels his hands coated in a slimy substance. He thrusts into Taeil two more times and sinks deep inside, filling him up with his come. Both enjoy their high together, but Jaehyun doesn’t let himself fall over Taeil. He knows his princess is too delicate to support his weight so he pulls out and lays on his back next to Taeil. He doesn’t get to enjoy watching his come leaking out of Taeil, but he hopes he can see that another time.

The two slowly recover their breathing. Jaehyun tries to clean the sweat dripping from his forehead but stops when he is reminded his hand is still covered in Taeil’s come. He looks around, uncertain what to do with it when he feels a hand on his wrist.

Taeil looks at him with those big brown doe eyes and licks his fingers and the palm of his hand, as the cutest and yet most sexy kitten in the entire world.

When the come is emptied and lies inside Taeil’s belly, he picks up some toilet paper that is next to his bed and carefully cleans himself and other places. Jaehyun uses it to clean his sweat and small droplets of come that might have splattered. When they are done, they throw it on the floor, far too exhausted to get it to the trash can.

Taeil lays on his back, still sounding breathless. “That was… impressive, Jaehyunie,” he compliments while staring straight into Jae’s eyes. Jaehyun nods but is quiet. “Speechless?” Taeil questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nods again. Unsure on how that would be read, he is quick to add, “But, like, good speechless.”

“Weirdo,” Taeil giggles. Jaehyun oddly doesn’t feel bad when Taeil calls him a weirdo.

Taeil bites his bottom lip and looks elsewhere besides at Jaehyun, feigning disinterest. “Did you like having sex with a boy?”

His acting is so unbelievably bad, Jaehyun is shocked he’s missed all the queues he must have thrown at him before. He pulls Taeil by the chin and grins.

“I didn’t have sex with a boy though, I fucked a princess,” he announces proudly.

Taeil’s cheeks redden and he pushes Jaehyun away. “Stop playing, Jaehyun-ah!”

Jaehyun laughs loudly until he’s had his share of fun. He becomes more serious, but a half-smile never fails his lips. “Legit though, I don’t know about all the other boys, I just really liked fucking you,” he reveals, speaking as slowly as he normally does but feeling no rush to talk faster. His tongue is savoring the truth to his own words. “Hope we can do it again?” he asks, playing nonchalant but very much keen on knowing Taeil’s answer to that.

Taeil hums and taps on his chin. “Will I have to dress up as some princess for that to happen?”

“You’d look hot as Aurora,” Jaehyun replies, biting his bottom lip at the thought of Taeil in a pink long dress. Taeil pushes him again, but this time Jaehyun catches his wrist and pulls him closer. “Just kidding. You’re a natural-born princess, Moon Taeil,” he murmurs, gaze dropping to Taeil’s lips.

Taeil rolls his eyes but makes no further comments. He leans his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and their lips meet again. It feels like a modern fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are v much appreciated~ tell me ur fav parts ;;;
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [nsfw cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [nsfw carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
